At present, with the continuous development of terminal technology, an increasing number of functions may be implemented on the terminal, and there are more and more design forms of the terminal. For example, portable wearable devices bring convenience to the user to carry the terminal. A wearable device such as a wristband may be configured with a display screen through which the user may view information such as time, text messages and the like. However, since the wristband is able to be rotated, when the display screen of the wristband is out of sight, the user needs to take a manual adjustment to rotate the wristband display in the sight to view the content on the display, which brings the user great inconvenience when using the terminal. Moreover, when information is displayed on the screen of the wristband, the wristband always displays information via the entire display screen, even if the display screen is not within the user's sight, which leads to a large power consumption of the terminal.